From Italian patent no. MI2004A002154, whereof the Applicant is holder, a chain conveyor is known, formed by a conveyor belt with transverse bars which connect two parallel chains composed of links appropriately shaped for supporting these bars and provided with means for meshing with a cogged wheel which are designed to allow transmission of the driving forces. Suitable means are provided for the support, centring and sliding of the conveyor belt on tracks spaced by transverse structural members, suitable for slidingly supporting the conveyor belt and for defining the path thereof. The conveyor belt can be provided with sidewalls suitable for containing the product to be conveyed, preventing products of a particular size from spilling over from the conveying surface of the belt.